Evokerball Rules
The Field: The playing area of a standard field is 220 feet long and 200 feet wide. The goals are on opposing corners of the field. At the beginning of each match, the ball is located in the middle of the center field line. The Ball: The Ball is a small sized object with the same shape and approximate size of a beach ball, with several unique properties. AC 6 (10 + -5 Dex +1 Size) Damage Immunity. Attacks that would cause damage cause the ball to move instead. The ball moves a number of feet equal to half the damage that would have been dealt (rounded down to the nearest 5 foot increment) in a direction away from the source of the damage. If the ball is caught in the center of a radius (in the blast of a fireball, for example) it moves in a randomly determined direction. If the ball would strike a creature small size or larger, or a wall, it ends its move in the adjacent space. Immunity to Magic - The Ball cannot be teleported, marked, altered, disguised or changed by magic. Spells that deal damage move the ball as described above. Treat The Ball as a small sized creature for the purpose of spells that grapple or cause movement. Textured Grip - The Ball can be held and carried with two hands, which means it uses the holder’s AC and Reflex saves or its own, whichever is better. An opponent who is grappling a creature carrying The Ball can assume control of the ball with a successful grapple check. Alternatively, an opponent can make a disarm combat maneuver to cause a creature to drop The Ball. The Rules: The game begins with evenly matched teams circled around the ball on their prospective sides. On the first round, each team has the opportunity cast spells, drink potions, etc, as long as no action is taken that could be deemed hostile. At the beginning of the second round hostile actions may begin. The Ball begins play in the center field, 100 feet away from the end zones. If The Ball would leave the field along the sidelines, it insteads rebounds in towards the field; in effect, The Ball never becomes out of bound and can never enter an interdimensional space If the Ball at any point enters the end zone of a team, the opposing team wins the match. The victor is determined by the first team to win three matches. If the ball is in any way controlled by the team its goal is in they must no longer posses it for the goal to count During play, teams are allowed to attack opposing players; however, causing a creature to drop below zero hit points disqualifies the attacking creature’s team and forfeits the match. Alternatively a player may elect to attack the ball doing so is a normal attack versus the ball's current AC. If the attack hits then the wielder of the ball must make a Strength check to keep hold of it DC equals half the number of squares the ball would have traveled if unintended. For example, if player A has the ball and has an AC of 25 Player B makes an attack roll beating that AC dealing 80 damage to the ball. Player A must now make a STR check of DC 20 ( half of the balls movement ) or have lost control of the ball. Tiny Creatures: Tiny creatures and smaller creatures may choose to either occupy the same space as the ball or to be on top of the ball. If a tiny creature is on top of the ball and the ball is moved the player must make a Reflex saving throw to stay on the ball DC 10+ half the distance traveled. Resource Management: Between rounds no resources spent in the previous round (rage rounds, wild shape, spell slots, lay on hands, channels, etc.) will be regained. Healing is not automatically done. If a person is brought below 0 HP or killed they will be healed to full. Goalie: each team is allowed a goalie, this goalie is given a special amulet with the following ability: As long as you are within five feet of your teams goal you may as a free action make a move or standard action who's sole purpose is to prevent the ball from going into the goal. If the ball is unattended and moving into the goal the goalie may make a Reflex save to stop it. The DC is equal to 15+1 for every five feet the ball has moved. Items: Typically, teams are unrestricted in allowing what items to be equipped or carried into a match. However, private or tournament matches may have rules that supersede this provision. THINGS BANNED IN EVOKERBALL summons Alternate movement speeds Cheetah sprint (?)